narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eight Trigrams Sealing Style
Hyūga I was wondering... isn't "Eight Trigrams" a Hyuga style technique? I am quite sure that only the Hyuga clan uses Eight Trigrams techniques. Maybe the name is wrong...--NejiByakugan360 17:01, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, their techniques usually begins with Eight Trigrams, but nowere has Hyuga and Eight Trigrams Sealing Style been mentioned together. Jacce 18:37, 25 January 2009 (UTC) new images can anyone get some images of the latest chapter, it shows the seal being broken Fawcettp (talk) 10:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ok i know it probable should not be here, but can anyone add an image of the new seal, not of naruto but of the actual act of the fox for being sealed Fawcettp (talk) 08:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ceremonial Throne Should an article be created for it? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :It was decided that it doesn't warrant it's own article. The throne's already mentioned in the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style article. --Cerez☺ (talk) 04:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh alright I must have missed that discussion. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 04:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Summoning The throne that was decided to be a part of this jutsu seems to have been summoned. She we add Space-Time Jutsu to this jutsu's category? am talking about http://somemanga.com/images/1165282.jpg[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 00:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to go with a no. Though the throne is summoned I don't think (or at least it doesn't seem like to me) that it's that integral to the technique itself though it's still part of it.--Cerez365™ 00:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't add it either. Omnibender - Talk - 01:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Altar Image Can I remove the image of Kurama within the seal and place an image of the Altar in the paragraph above? I would keep both images, but the article might look cluttered. Let me know what you think. 00:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :You could place the image of the alter into the infobox since it has a slideshow function.--''Deva '' 00:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I put the image in with the one already there and looked at it in preview mode and it looks okay, if you are opposed though, I will change it. 00:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Not chakra tasking Should it be added that the sealing tech is not chakra tasking since Minato could use it with the small remnants of his chakra after teleporting Kurama out of Konoha and also the connection between the breaking of the seal leading to Naruto's negative emotions sensing and Sun Wukong's leaving the eight trigram and gaining the ability to see evil with his fiery golden eyes from the story Journey to the West. Here's a post from wikipedia After several failed attempts at execution, Sun Wukong waslocked into Lao Tzu 's eight-way trigram cauldron to be distilled into an elixir by themost sacred and the most severe samadhi fires. After 49 days, the cauldron was opened and Sun Wukong jumped out, stronger than ever. He now had the ability to recognize evil in any form through his huǒyǎn-jīnjīng (火眼金睛) (lit."fiery-eyes golden-gaze"), And here's the link- http://en.m.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sun_Wukong&mobileaction=view_normal_site Well?FlyingRaijin (talk) 11:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :But we don't know what Minato's chakra reserve was like. The remnants of his chakra could be someone else's entire supply similar to Naruto. As for the second bit, it seems legit, Kishimoto draws a lot of inspiration from Journey to the West though i'm a bit conflicted with Mito's use and such.--Cerez365™ 12:16, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I've only seen Naruto in that kind of condition once, it was right after he freed Son Goku, his chakra was spent, we've gotta add this.FlyingRaijin (talk) 13:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Just because Minato spent a lot of chakra teleporting Kurama, doesn't mean he spent most of his chakra doing that. Omnibender - Talk - 00:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok....what about the Sun Wukong part?FlyingRaijin (talk) 04:01, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Image error/ Missing Image Anyone else getting the following message when clicking where the symbol would go in the infobox, "Oops. This item is no longer available, but now that you're here, explore the Narutopedia"? Also, the image seems to be missing entirely. --Questionaredude (talk) 00:36, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Obito as a user Someone has listed Obito as using this jutsu to seal the Kyuubi back into Naruto in chapter 666. I personally think he used a 'sealing' version of the Tail Releasing Method (kinda like how theres both Evil Sealing Method and Evil Releasing Method) to seal the tailed beasts in him. But I think the person who listed him said the ETSS mark was shown on Naruto's body in the chapter. I don't think he should be listed as this jutsu specifically but I'd like to know what others think? Also, if he is a user of this jutsu, then he should also be listed as a user of Four Symbols Seal since this is just 2 FSS's put together.--GunmetalDragon (talk) 15:29, September 30, 2018 (UTC) :The seal appears in this page. I'm fairly certain that it's this jutsu, rather than an obscure new one.-- JO 20 19:59, September 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. At first, I wasn't certain that wasn't the seal because the page I was looking at didnt have a clear view of Naruto's stomach under Obito's hand. Fair enough then. However, I have 2 more questions: 1, does this also mean that Obito should be listed as a user of the Four Symbols Seal since, as mentioned earlier, the ETSS is just 2 FSS put together? and 2, the Tailed Beast Transfer Technique page was created because of the confusion of this page so should that page be deleted?--GunmetalDragon (talk) 18:03, October 3, 2018 (UTC) :::# Yes, I guess. :::# Probably, but I'm gonna open a topic on the article's talkpage first.-- JO 2018:15, October 3, 2018 (UTC)